


Fun & Games get you body into flames

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fun in the holodeck!, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: “Prendiamo quella festa per esempio: avevano appena concluso un accordo vantaggioso per il rifornimento di tecnologie e Neelix aveva proposto una grande serata per festeggiare il successo. Così Paris se n’era uscito con quell’idea bislacca di un party in costume e tutti erano rimasti entusiasti”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono dei rispettivi autori. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Note: scritta per la BDT @ fanfic100_ita col prompt 081. Come?
> 
> Fun in the holodeck!
> 
> Altre note alla fine

**Fun & Games get you body into flames**

(aka Yet Another Holodeck Fic!)

 

Il ponte ologrammi era vuoto: la griglia verde e il grigio delle paratie contrastavano con il rosso brillante delle divise dei suoi occupanti.

– Allora: sei pronto?

Domandò un sorridente Capitano al suo Primo Ufficiale.

– Sono proprio curioso di scoprire cosa ha progettato questa volta Paris.

– Mi ha confessato che i costumi vengono distribuiti a caso…per rendere le cose più divertenti, ha detto

Chakotay ghignò, l’idea che aveva Tom Paris di divertimento era piuttosto opinabile. Ecco perché loro erano lì a controllare.

– Non vorrei proprio ritrovarmi con un costume indecoroso!

Esclamò infatti Kathryn che tuttavia era intrigata: trovava incoraggiante il fatto che nonostante tutte le difficoltà a cui doveva far fronte, l’equipaggio avesse ancora voglia di divertirsi. Sapeva che era un modo per sentirsi ancora vivi, per non lasciarsi abbattere dalla tragedia che li aveva colpiti, quasi una sfida al destino. Tuvok le aveva rivelato diverse volte che riteneva fosse un comportamento illogico e molto umano, eppure con sua grande meraviglia, sembrava funzionare.

Prendiamo quella festa per esempio: avevano appena concluso un accordo vantaggioso per il rifornimento di tecnologie e Neelix aveva proposto una grande serata per festeggiare il successo. Così Paris se n’era uscito con quell’idea bislacca di un party in costume e tutti erano rimasti entusiasti. Lui, Kim e qualcun altro di ingegneria avevano lavorato durante le ore di riposo per rendere il programma il più divertente possibile e Kathryn aveva davvero apprezzato il loro impegno. Chiamò il programma e  la griglia scomparve per lasciare il posto a quella che sembrava essere una palestra di un liceo terrestre.

– Oh, ma che nostalgia…!

Esclamò Kathryn scuotendo la testa, mentre Chakotay scoppiava a ridere.

– Pensi davvero che le feste più divertenti dei ragazzi siano state quelle organizzate dalla scuola?

Disse con un leggero compatimento nella voce.

– A quanto pare: o quello o questi ragazzi non hanno mai frequentato una confraternita!

Rispose Kathryn con un sorrisetto sbieco. Chakotay ridacchiò mettendo in mostra le fossette: lui ricordava bene le feste della sua gioventù!

– Va bene! Facciamo questa prova costumi! Computer crea due travestimenti olografici sui parametri corporei del Capitano Janeway e il Comandante Chakotay.

I costumi scintillarono sui due per pochi istanti. Kathryn si osservò in uno degli specchi disseminati nella sala: indossava un completo da cowgirl bianco e giallo con un grosso cappello e ridicoli pantaloni pezzati. Una lunga treccia di capelli rossi le scendeva sulla schiena.

– Mmmh, può andare. Che ne pensi Chakotay?

Disse voltandosi verso l’uomo e scoppiando a ridere.

– Ahaha…molto divertente! Non vedo niente con questo accidenti di coso!

Chakotay portava una sorta di tuta spaziale bianca e verde, un’orribile cuffia viola e un casco trasparente che gli impediva di girare il collo. Kathryn gli si avvicinò e premette un bottone all’altezza della gola: il casco sparì.

– Dai, non è tanto male! E io come sto?

Fece una piroetta e sporse un fianco all’infuori. Con un sonoro _pop_ due ali uscirono dalla tuta di Chakotay. Kathryn era deliziata:

– Devo prenderlo come un segno di apprezzamento?

Chakotay si schiarì la voce:

– Tu stai benissimo ovviamente, ma io sono ridicolo. Fammi levare questa roba di dosso e proviamo con un’altra cosa!

A malincuore Kathryn accettò e ordinò al computer di fornire altri due costumi. Questa volta la donna indossava un vestitino viola, il capo coperto da un fazzolettone in tinta da cui spuntava una frangetta bionda. Kathryn si osservò critica:

– Mi sembra troppo infantile che dici? Ma tu sei perfetto! L’ho sempre pensato che fossi un tipo da orso!

Chakotay non rispose impedito dalla maschera. Quando finalmente riuscì a liberarsi dal grosso muso da orso non sorrideva:

– Kathryn!

– Va bene, va bene: cambiamo!

– Ti stai divertendo non è vero?

Il tono di Chakotay si era ammorbidito: adorava vederla con quel sorriso e gli occhi brillanti. Il cuore quasi perse un battito quando la vide con il nuovo costume. Kathryn si guardò con espressione terrificata: indossava solo un reggiseno di metallo, una sorta di gonnellino e lunghe catene dorate le univano i polsi. I capelli erano acconciati in due grosse ciambelle ai lati della testa.

– Sei…splendida!

– Sono praticamente nuda! E tu cosa dovresti essere? Una specie di grosso verme…

Chakotay sbuffò:

– Comincio a credere che Paris si sia divertito da matti a progettare questi costumi! Dai, cambiamo!

Questa volta il costume di Chakotay incontrò i gusti del Comandante: una tuta blu con una grossa S al centro del petto. L’occhiata che gli diede Kathryn era di deciso apprezzamento: la tuta gli aderiva come una seconda pelle mettendo in risalto i muscoli delle braccia e il ventre piatto…per non parlare del resto.

– Wow Chakotay, sono colpita! Vediamo il mio costume! Credi che anche questo sia indecoroso?

Portava una sorta di body rosso e blu, la parte sopra decorata all’altezza del seno da un grosso fregio dorato, la parte sotto da stelline bianche. Stivali rossi, bracciali alti e una tiara dorata completavano il travestimento. Chakotay sentì la bocca seccarsi, deglutì più volte. Aprì le labbra, ma non gli riuscì di mettere insieme una frase coerente.

– Lascialo.

Kathryn rabbrividì al tono roco dell’uomo, fece un passo indietro andando a sbattere contro il muro. Gli occhi di Chakotay erano torbidi e le labbra aperte in un sorriso predatore. Kathryn si leccò le labbra divenute all’improvviso secche, ma si rese subito conto dell’errore commesso. A dire la verità non riusciva a pensare con coerenza, davanti a sé vedeva solo il corpo attraente del Comandante reso ancora più sexy da quella tuta che lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione. Con un passo Chakotay le fu addosso. Kathryn non pensava più, il cuore le rimbombava nelle orecchie, si premette contro il corpo caldo dell’uomo. Chakotay le accarezzò i capelli, il volto, Kathryn socchiuse gli occhi aspettando e desiderando le labbra sulle sue. Quando Chakotay la baciò fu come se un milione di fuochi d’artificio esplodessero. Non c’era più nessun protocollo, nessuna barriera che potessero fermare quel che stava accadendo. Le bocche si lasciarono solo per qualche istante, i due si guardarono negli occhi riflettendo ognuno l’eccitazione dell’altro. Poi ricaddero nel turbine del desiderio, ogni bacio più vorace del precedente. Chakotay le allargò le ginocchia con una gamba e sorrise quando avvertì l’umidità. Kathryn gemette e Chakotay le lasciò le labbra per dedicarsi al collo, alle spalle, alle clavicole con piccoli baci e morsi. Con una mano tirò giù il body e iniziò a leccare il capezzolo lasciato scoperto. A Kathryn sembrava di impazzire, non credeva che potesse essere così disponibile nel lasciar fare al suo Comandante quello che voleva, ma in tutta franchezza in quel momento non le fregava nulla: voleva solo sentire le labbra di Chakotay su di sé, le mani farsi più audaci, sentiva l’erezione dell’uomo premerle contro e con una mano cominciò a massaggiarlo. Chakotay sospirò e Kathryn divenne più decisa: affondò l’altra mano tra i capelli neri e cominciò a baciare con foga il collo del comandante, leccò e succhiò il lobo dell’orecchio e questo provocò un altro forte sospiro in Chakotay. Per un tempo incalcolabile furono solo baci e carezze e mugolii, i due premuti contro la parete della palestra. Poi Kathryn mormorò:

– Chakotay, la festa!

– Te la faccio io la festa…

Suo malgrado Kathryn ridacchiò, allontanò con una piccola spinta il petto dell’uomo e spiegò:

– No, sento che gli altri stanno arrivando, levati da dosso!

– Tieni il mio mantello.

Il party fu un grande successo, tutti si divertirono e risero molto nel vedere i costumi capitati agli altri. Nessuno si stupì più di tanto che il Capitano e il Comandante lasciassero piuttosto presto la festa. Insieme.

 

 

Altre Note:

Sì è una roba stupida. \0/ Ho l’impressione che Tom sia anche più nerd di me e penso proprio che abbia fatto apposta a scegliere le coppie! Avete indovinato i travestimenti? Extra bonus per chi ha ricordato la scena delle ali di Buzz e Jessie!

-_^  E sì, ho un kink per gente vestita di spandex che fa roba. Sono una cattiva persona, I know!


End file.
